Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 1
Hoofdstuk 1: De straf Khaelen liep rond in de cel, het was er redelijk krap en er was niet veel te zien. Hij gokte dat hij nu al drie dagen opgesloten zat, maar zekerheid had hij niet. Er was niet veel te zien in de cel: in de hoek stond zijn bed, er lag een vuile mat op de grond, in een andere hoek stond een toilet en er was ook een stoel met een paar doeken erop. Aan de muur hing een vreemde vlam, Khaelen wist dat het magisch vuur was, het zou niet uit gaan en hij als hij het aanraakte zou hij niets voelen. Het gaf licht, maar spijtig genoeg geen warmte. Aan de deur hing een luikje waar om de zoveel tijd eten uit kwam en één keer verse kleren. Met een zucht ging hij op het bed zitten, het kraakte. Ik kan de koning niet hebben vermoord, zoiets zou ik toch nooit doen. Maar waarom herinner ik me het dan… Hij zuchtte. Op dat moment ging de deur open. Twee mannen kwamen binnen, ze droegen de klassieke uitrusting van een Alraanse soldaat: een rode tunica met daarover een ijzeren harnas, een helm, aan hun dij een zwaard in zijn schede, in hun rechterhand een speer en in hun linkerhand een schild met de Alraanse vlag: een gouden leeuw in een gouden cirkel met een rode achtergrond. Ze leken allebei redelijk boos en Khaelen kon het hun niet kwalijk nemen. “Sta op moordenaar!,” riep de grootste, ”koning Dura wilt je spreken, het is tijd voor je proces.” “Koning Dura?” Khaelen stond verbaast recht. Normaal zou Jay, de zoon van Phillippos, toch nu koning moeten zijn. Dura was de broer van de vorige koning! De wachter keek hem gemeen aan: ''“Ja koning Dura. Ben je soms vergeten wat je met Phillippos en zijn gezin hebt gedaan? En nu zwijgen en lopen.” Khaelen wandelde geschokt uit zijn cel, hij herinnerde zich vaag een vrouw en kind op Phillippos feest. Zou hij…Nee, dat kan niet. Hij zou nooit een kind vermoorden…toch? Zoals altijd was hij onder de indruk bij het zien van de gigantische troonzaal. Het was een hele grote zaal met een hoop mooie pilaren, standbeelden, wandtapijten en glasramen. Er stonden houten banken voor als de koning een speech gaf of voor een belangrijke ceremonie. Er liep een rode mat door heel de zaal naar de mooie troon, die op een verhoog stond. Achter de troon hing een gigantisch wandtapijt met de vlag van Alran erop. Op de troon zat Dura, het was een klein mannetje die niet zo stevig was gebouwd. Hij had vettig zwart haar en donkerblauwe ogen die altijd geniepig keken. Hij droeg dure kleren met veel sieraden en op zijn hoofd droeg hij trots de kroon. Khaelen mocht hem niet. Hij was egoïstisch, grof en wou zo rijk mogelijk worden. Volgens Khaelen wou hij altijd al koning worden, hij heeft ook zijn groepje vertrouwelingen die zonder reden zouden doen wat hij wou, Khaelen zag dat de soldaten die in de zaal stonden vooral vertrouwelingen van hem waren. Naast Dura stond Draio, de raadgever van de koning en minister van magie, en tevens ook een goede vriend van Dura. Hij was lang, had halflang zwart haar, een verzorgde, korte baard en donkerbruine ogen. Hij droeg een ceremoniaal, paars tovenaars gewaad. Aan de andere kant stond Skupno, de opperbevelhebber van het Alraanse leger. Een stevig gebouwde kerel met bruine ogen, een kaal hoofd en een litteken op zijn gezicht. Hij droeg zijn harnas, zwaard inbegrepen. ''Voor de rest ''stonden er nog enkele Maghis in de zaal, een elite groep tovenaars, enkele jaren gelden opgericht door Draio, die grijze gewaden met rode uiteindes droegen, ze hadden ook altijd een kap over hun hoofd waardoor je hun gezicht nooit deftig kon zien. Dura begon met spreken. “Wel Khaelen, ik ga niet zeggen dat ik blij ben om je te zien,” hij deed geen moeite om beleefd te klinken. “Wat jij hebt gedaan kan niet vergeven worden. En ik, als nieuwe koning, moet je straffen. Skupno! Vertel de aangeklaagde wat hij precies fout heeft gedaan.” Skupno pakte een rol vast en begon te lezen: “De voormalige “ridder” Khaelen is op het verjaardagfeest van de koning onuitgenodigd binnen gekomen met een zwaard in zijn hand. Hij heeft hier de volgende misdrijven gepleegd: het vermoorden van koning Phillippos V, koningin Philadelphia en prins Jay.” Hij hield op met praten en stak de rol weg. Dura deed alsof hij droevig was (Khaelen dacht dat hij het waarschijnlijk niet erg vond dat hij nu koning was) en zei: “Khaelen toch, dit had ik nooit van jou verwacht. Wie weet wie je nog meer zou hebben vermoord als mijn soldaten je niet hadden tegengehouden? Mijn arme broer, mijn arme neef, nog zo jong. Khaelen(hij begon luider te praten), waarom heb je het gedaan?” “Ik…ik…weet het niet. Het was alsof ik geen controle had over mijn lichaam. Alsof ik mezelf niet was. Ik wou ze niet vermoorden, dat zou ik nooit willen!” riep Khaelen uit. Dura keek hem boos aan: “Ontken je dat je het hebt gedaan? Herinner je het niet meer?” Hij herinnerde zich het nog goed. Maar het waren vage herinneringen, het voelde alsof hij het nooit had meegemaakt. Khaelen antwoordde: “Ik kan het niet ontkennen…majesteit.” Hij boog zijn hoofd. Dura glimlachte: “Dat dacht ik al. Ik zou je eigenlijk hiervoor moeten vermoorden, maar dat gaat niet zo simpel…” Khaelen keek verbaasd op. Dura ging verder: “De raad doet nogal ingewikkeld over je daden, ze willen je niet doden omdat je in het verleden al zoveel voor Alran hebt gedaan. Daarom heb ik een andere straf verzonnen. Nadat je Phillippos en zijn erfgenaam vermoordde, brak het land uit in chaos en ik heb moeite alles onder controle te houden. Nu mag je de rommel die je hebt veroorzaakt zelf oplossen. Ik ga je negen opdrachten geven en jij vervult die zonder te klagen, daarna zweer je je trouw aan mij en ik zal je gratie verlenen. Tot die tijd ben je geen ridder meer. Ga nu en maak je klaar voor je eerste opdracht, Skupno zal je straks de informatie geven. Oohja nog één ding. We hebben het volk niet vertelt wie de koning heeft vermoord zodat je het niet…he…laten we zeggen moeilijker zult hebben met je opdrachten.” Terwijl Khaelen de troonzaal uit werd begeleid, kon hij maar aan één ding denken: “Ik blijf leven!” Khaelen wandelde voorbij het beeld van Zaär de Veroveraar dat in het midden van het plein stond. Hij droeg een leren outfit met een ijzeren borstplaat, schouder bescherming, knie bescherming en arm bescherming, hij had ook nog een helm bij, maar die droeg hij niet vaak. De outfit gaf niet veel bescherming, maar het was wel heel licht. Goed voor één tegen één gevechten en aangezien hij waarschijnlijk niet in een grote veldslag zou belanden had hij ook geen volledig harnas nodig, en zelfs als dat zou gebeuren wist hij zich vast wel te redden, Khaelen was een goede zwaardvechter. Hij wandelde verder richting de stallen van de Ridderacademie. Er vloog een draak voorbij, het hoofdkwartier van de Koninklijke Drakenorde, enkele Vuurzonen die trouw hadden gezworen aan de Alraanse koning, vele jaren geleden, was vlakbij de academie. In de stal stond zijn bruin paard al klaar, aan zijn rug hingen bagages met een beetje eten, kleren en andere nuttige dingen. Hij had zijn paard Bliksem genoemd omdat deze zo snel was. “Khaelen?” hij draaide zich om, daar stond Nicolai, zijn schildknaap. “Ik zocht je. Nadat de koning was vermoord wist ik niet wat ik moest doen. En jij was weg voor vier dagen.” Zijn ogen werden vochtig. Khaelen sprong op zijn paard. ''Phillippos was altijd een soort vaderfiguur voor hem toen hij als wees in het paleis terecht was gekomen.'' ''Hoe kan ik hem ooit de waarheid vertellen. “Ik ga voor een tijdje weg Nicolai en ik kan je niet vertellen waarom. Koning Dura zal een nieuwe mentor voor je vinden. Sorry…” En zonder op Nicolai’s antwoord te wachten liet Khaelen zijn paard de stal uit galopperen. *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal